powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Ranger
- Ghost Ranger's roll call Ghost Ranger is a main villain from Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad the following Hades' defeat. Biography The Rangers successfully defeats Hades and celebrate their victory and doing the party, Claire would like to join the party but she declines. Randall tries to plead her come join the party but she can go and get some fresh air. Unfortunately, Claire betrays the Rangers if she was ruthless enough, reveals her dark side in temporary and becomes the Ghost Ranger after obtains the Blade of Darkness from Chaos Knight. Then Ghost Ranger begins to take over Claire's body and the World with the forces of Demons of Underworld for good. The Rangers confronts Ghost Ranger at the plains and ask her why she destroy the city, she was revealing her ambitions about taking over the World. The Ghost Ranger easily repelled the Rangers, before deciding to demorph them with her shadow, cleaving and seemingly destroyed Jacob's GT Sword's Super mode - Red Mech Battlizer and the sword in the process. Despite beating the to an inch of their life, the Rangers continued to attack her in vain. When Truck Rangers came to rescue the other Rangers and fight the Ghost Ranger. Once Ghost Ranger weakens the Rangers and uses the Blade of Darkness to deliver a final strike into raising the power level. Eventually she use the Blade of Darkness once again to transform herself and split into 5 Zords and in response, then transform into the unstoppable invincible Megazord called Ghost Megazord. The Ghost Ranger challenges Truck Rangers' Truck Brawler Megazord to a duel in order to wound the Rangers. After Ghost Ranger easily weakens the Megazord enough, she slashes the Truck Rangers' Megazord in the head causing the Rangers to evacuate and the Megazord caught in the gigantic explosion destroying the Truck Brawler Megazord permanently. The Vehicle Squad Rangers are only hope to fight the Ghost Ranger, using the Vehicle Squad Ultrazord to battle her. The Rangers manage to use the last special attack against on Ghost Ranger and the evil Megazord and makes destruction of the Blade of Darkness. Without Ghost Megazord, the Ghost Ranger is defeated and reverted back to a normal Claire, who was redeemed and reunite the Rangers after she fades away. The Ghost Ranger returns and have her revenge on the Vehicle Squad Rangers for humiliation since their last battle and encounter. Personality The Ghost Ranger is essentially Claire after she betrayed the Rangers. With the Blade of Darkness, Claire has called upon the forces of the Demons of Underworld to spread the blade's immortality-granting magic to the world, and she assumed her evil form the Ghost Ranger in the process. Using her High Dark Power, the Ghost Ranger created the Dark Domain and began enveloping the world in the underworld's forces with her power. She was cunning, devious, obstinate, affectionate, shallow, manipulative, superficial, vain, vengeful, fierce, strong, mean, intelligent, uncaring, sadistic, forward, greedy, sassy, stingy, loathsome, obsequious, power-hungry, arrogant, level-headed, offensive, ruthless, aggressive, evil one who was acting like an evil queen or empress. Appearance Claire was 19-years-old and she was Caucasian-American and has brown hair and green eyes. As in her evil form, she wears cerulean t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, and teal eye-shadow. In her true form, the Ghost Ranger's helmet and suit resemble the Yellow Turbo Ranger from Power Rangers Turbo but her neck is black, armor and heels resemble as based on Artemis from Bomberman 64. Ghost Ranger Zords *Hearse Driver Zord *Camper Driver Zord *Mail Truck Driver Zord *Mini Cooper Driver Zord *Police Car Driver Zord Arsenal *Blade of Darkness - Not as a Morpher but allows Claire to morph into the Cerulean Ghost Ranger. *Ghost Scythe - Ghost Ranger's primary weapon. Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Female Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Evil Rangers Category:Main Villain Category:Main PR Villains Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Exclusive Villains Category:American-Exclusive